User talk:Natonstan
Welcome! Hi Natonstan -- we are excited to have Tiny Planetsq Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Tiny Planetsq Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro name and logo Hi. I noticed you correcting the index page on wikia central for this wiki. I resized the logo to fit in the size and moved it here, and corrected the internal settings to fix the name. Enjoy! --Uberfuzzy 21:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I know it was a long time ago, but thank you for creating the Tiny Planets wiki! During my time as a Tiny Planets fan I've come across a lot of interesting information, and today I decided to share it on the wiki. You may have noticed I've made a lot of edits and created a few new pages. I hope my edits are alright, if there's any problem feel free to tell me or just revert them! THEdragonofrainbows (talk) 09:09, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :Hey there, you've done a great job! I completely forgot I even made this wiki to be honest but I can see you've added a lot of great information so please feel free to keep adding more, I won't interfere. " I Never Risk The Fettman" 13:31, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Unwanted pages on the Tiny Planets Wiki Recently a user by the name of Small world fan2000 has been adding irrelevant images and pages to the Tiny Planets wiki. Unfortunately, the best I could do was remove page content. Since you're the admin, could you remove their irrelevant pages (High School Musical, Ryan Evans) and block the user from making further edits? I would hate to see this wiki be repeatedly vandalised. Thank you! THEdragonofrainbows (talk) 08:46, November 26, 2015 (UTC) He's done it again, I'm afraid. I'm a little late to notice but he created another 'Ryan Evans' page on November 30th. I'm not sure if he's been blocked since then but I'd appreciate it very much if he was, if he hasn't. Sorry to have to pester you about this, but you're the only one who can delete the unwanted page. THEdragonofrainbows (talk) 13:06, December 24, 2015 (UTC) I've given it some thought, and I was thinking of requesting to become an admin for the Tiny Planets Wiki. It's only a small wiki, but the one I care about the most. If I become an admin, I can deal with any spam content directly and immediately. I'm assuming that you, being the current admin, can make me an admin? If so that would be very much appreciated. Thank you for your time! THEdragonofrainbows (talk) 08:07, December 26, 2015 (UTC)